


All This Time But I Still Feel The Same

by Annonb



Series: Rick/Daryl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle babysits</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Time But I Still Feel The Same

"It's 'kay, Daddy. I'll be fine, Merle is 'spons'ble."

 

Rick hummed softly, hands on his hips. Merle Dixon was a lot of things, but he wasn't sure responsible was one of them. However, he was out of options. 

 

It was one of the rare times Rick had to go into the office. Elaina was more than happy to watch Daryl, but Rick had two Dixons on his hands. 

 

Merle was blowing through town and called that morning to ask if he could see Daryl. Daddy didn't have the heart to tell either of the brothers no, especially since Merle was trying hard to prove he'd turn a corner. 

 

Like he promised, Merle had been keeping an effort to stay in touch. He called at least once a week to check in. So far it seemed to be helping his baby boy. Not that Daryl threw many tantrums, but since Merle came back into their lives there was less of them. There was also a boost in Daryl's confidence now that his big brother had accepted him and their lifestyle. 

 

Rick hoped that Merle wouldn't shatter all the good he'd been doing by hurting his baby brother in some way. 

 

Daddy turned to face Merle.

 

"He already had lunch and emergency numbers are on the fridge. Don't hesitate to call me if you guys need anything," he instructed. 

 

Merle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Ya told me already."

 

Rick shrugged on his jacket. "Right. I made a couple bottles, they're in the fridge. Just heat them up for about thirty seconds. He usually goes down for his nap in about a couple hours and I just changed his diaper-" 

 

Daryl reddened brilliantly. "Daddy," he groaned. 

 

"Daryl," Rick mimicked, smiling.

 

Merle folded his arms. "How many times are ya gonna give me these instructions?"

 

"Til you got 'em memorized in that thick head of yours," Rick answered. 

 

Merle abstained from biting back. 

 

Daddy glanced at his watch before beckoning Daryl over. "Can I have a kiss goodbye?" 

 

Daryl crossed over to him and buried his face into Daddy's chest. 

 

Rick kissed his crown firmly. 

 

"I'm gonna miss you."

 

"I'm gonna miss ya too, Daddy." 

 

Rick pulled back slightly and tipped Daryl's chin to make eye contact. 

 

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" he asked quietly. 

 

"Uh huh."

 

Rick shifted Daryl's head forward and pecked him on the lips, causing the younger man to blush. 

 

"Love you, baby."

 

"Love ya too." 

 

Rick turned the knob on the door then glanced back at the two. 

 

"I expect good behavior." 

 

Merle couldn't help but feel that comment was meant more for him than his baby brother. 

 

With a silent prayer, Ricked opened the door and slipped out, shutting it behind him. 

 

There's was a moment of awkward silence, but Daryl felt excited. He wanted to grab Merle by the hand and lead him into the family room to show him his toys. Before he even had a chance, Merle turned and headed for the room. 

 

The older Dixon fell onto the couch. 

 

Daryl stared at him. 

 

"Got somethin' to say?" Merle asked. 

 

Daryl shifted uncomfortably under his brother's eyes. 

 

"Um, I was thinkin', well,"

 

"Out with it boy."

 

Daryl's eyes flickered to the ground. 

 

"Do ya wanna see some of my toys?" The baby asked softly. He peeked up at Merle. The man's face was hardened. "Or we can do somethin' else," Daryl said, sounding a bit disappointed. 

 

Merle leaned back. There was a momentary silence. 

 

Daryl's shoulders hunched. 

 

"Go on, get your toys." 

 

Daryl looked up happily. 

 

"'kay," he said as he raced over to the toy box. He opened it wide and dug through it. He thought Merle would like his action figures best. He picked through the toys and got out Spiderman and all of the Avengers.

 

He walked over to the couch slowly, balancing all the toys in his arms. He sat next to his big brother. 

 

"These are the Avengers," Daryl said, "And this is Spiderman. He's not an Avenger, though."

 

Merle nodded, trying to look somewhat interested for his baby brother's sake. 

 

"This is my favorite one," Daryl said, holding out Captain America proudly. "Wanna see what he can do?"

 

"Sure," Merle sighed. 

 

The little boy gently took Merle's good hand and placed the action figure in his palm. "Hold 'em like this and then press this button."

 

The older man did what he was told. When he did, Captain America's shield shot off across the room. 

 

"I didn't break 'im, did I?" he asked, sounding a bit worried. 

 

"No," Daryl grinned. "That's what he's a'ppose to do." The little boy got up and retrieved the shield. "Do ya wanna try it 'gain?"

 

"Once is fine."

 

"Daddy bought the Avengers movie. Do ya wanna watch it?"

 

Merle shrugged. "Why not?" 

 

Daryl all but ran to the entertainment center and grabbed the DVD. He popped it in the player, snagged the remote, and quickly made his way back to his brother. 

 

The two watched the film together with Daryl pointing out anything pertinent and exciting. About halfway through Merle stood up. 

 

Daryl paused the movie. 

 

"Where ya goin' Mer?" 

 

"Y'all got anything to eat 'round here?" 

 

"Yeah," Daryl nodded. "Lots'a things."

 

Merle headed for the kitchen with Daryl trailing closely. 

 

"Mer, we have to ask Daddy a'fore we can get a snack," Daryl informed his older brother. 

 

"He ain't here."

 

Daryl watched nervously as Merle opened the pantry doors and began rifling through the food. 

 

"We hafta ask," the little boy said, sounding worried. 

 

The older Dixon pulled out a bag of chips and a package of cookies. 

 

"Daryl," he said. "Rick ain't here and he put me in charge of ya, so that means ya have to ask me and I say it's fine." 

 

Daryl blinked. It was hard to argue with that logic. 

 

Merle swung the fridge door open and glanced at beverage options. His eyes fell on a bottle of beer. He glanced at his baby brother then back at the bottle. As much as he disliked the thought of wanting Rick Grime's favor, he wanted the man to trust him, at least when it came to looking after Daryl. He grabbed a diet coke instead and a jug of cranberry juice.

 

"What'd ya wanna drink this out of?" he asked, gesturing towards the juice.

 

"Bottle," Daryl answered. 

 

Merle nodded. 

 

"Where are they?" 

 

Daryl pointed to the cabinet. 

 

Merle fetched a bottle and poured the contents of the jug into it before screwing the nipple on tight and handing it to Daryl. He grabbed the snacks off the counter and led the way back into the family room. 

 

Both men got comfy on the sofa. Merle wasted no time in digging in, but Daryl kneaded his hands nervously while he watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Merle slipped a third cookie into his mouth, waiting for the younger Dixon to start helping himself. But Daryl wouldn't. Merle sighed. 

 

"Are ya waitin' for an invitation or somethin'?"

 

Daryl shrugged. 

 

"Just eat, man. I don't like ya staring at me."

 

Daryl reached out gingerly and took a cookie from the package. He brought it up to his mouth and paused. 

 

"Ya sure Daddy won't be upset?"

 

The older Dixon shook his head. 

 

"He won't. It's up to me, remember? I'm in charge."

 

Daryl took a nibble of the chocolate chip cookie and settled back into the couch. He snatched the remote and resumed the movie. 

 

First, Daryl ate one, then another, and another until he lost count. Once he had his fill of the cookies he grabbed the bag of chips and jumped in. 

 

Merle heard a small whimper from the other end of the couch a little while later. He glanced over and saw his baby brother huddled in a ball sucking his thumb. Every few seconds or so he would shift uncomfortably. Merle paused the movie when he heard a soft cry. 

 

"What's your problem?" 

 

Daryl sniffled. "Tummy-ache." 

 

"Shit," Merle groaned. 

 

"It hurts, Mer," the little boy cried. 

 

"Why'd ya eat so much?" The older brother scolded. 

 

"Ya said I could!"

 

"I didn't say ya could stuff yourself sick. If ya gotta hurl go do it."

 

Daryl rubbed his eyes with balled up fists. 

 

"I need Daddy."

 

"No, ya don't."

 

"Yes I do," Daryl cried around his thumb. 

 

"No, ya don't. Com'ere," Merle said seriously. 

 

Daryl blinked at him through watery eyes. 

 

"Com'ere," Merle repeated. 

 

Daryl warily crawled over to his big brother.

 

"Lay down and put yer head in ma lap."

 

Daryl stared at the other man, looking confused. 

 

"Just do it," Merle gritted out. 

 

Daryl did what he was told. He shifted to lay down and slowly lowered his head onto Merle's lap. 

 

Merle reached over with his real hand. When he did, the baby flinched slightly. 

 

Merle couldn't deny the action hurt. Daryl still didn't trust him completely. He still saw some of the old him. The residue of the man he was before still lingered. The older Dixon felt a surge of regret pulse through him, regret for every time he hurt his baby brother. He wished he could take all those memories away from Daryl. 

 

The older Dixon wordlessly lowered his hand to Daryl's tummy and began rubbing small, soothing circles. 

 

The little boy tensed.

 

"Just relax," Merle ordered. He continued rubbing and finally the tight muscles in the younger man began to soften. 

 

Merle rubbed Daryl's tummy for nearly twenty minutes. The little boy's tears had tapered off and his stomach no longer was churning. 

 

"My tummy feels better now."

 

"Good," Merle said as he stilled his hand. 

 

"Why'd ya do that Mer?"

 

Merle shrugged as he reached for his can of diet soda and took the last gulp. He crunched the empty can with his fake hand.

 

"Ya said yer stomach hurt." 

 

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, but how'd ya know to do that?" 

 

"Used to do it when ya were a baby. The first time 'round," Merle added. 

 

Daryl smiled bashfully. 

 

"Thanks, Mer." 

 

"No problem." 

 

Daryl propped himself up and stared at his big brother. 

 

After a moment of feeling Daryl's eyes on him, Merle turned his head. 

 

"What?"

 

"I-I just wanted to say," Daryl glanced away nervously. 

 

Merle raised a brow. "Yeah?" 

 

"I just wanted to say," the little boy repeated. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Merle's neck before pecking his cheek. "Love ya, Mer."

 

Merle was surprised. The last time his brother did that he was a baby. The older Dixon was shocked that time too. Before that, no one had ever hugged and kissed him, well, not out of love that is. It was the first time he ever felt the warmth of unconditional love. Now he felt that same heat. The big brother couldn't help but crack a smile. 

 

"Alright, man. Quit it and lay back down," he said.

 

Daryl did what he was told and snuggled back down. He placed his thumb back in his mouth and smiled contently when he felt Merle place his hand back on his tummy. 

 

"I uh, I love ya too, baby brother," Merle said, somewhat awkwardly as he gave Daryl's stomach a pat. 

 

Rick came home a half-hour later. Everything was quiet. Daddy didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. He closed the front door and toed off his shoes before heading down the hall into the family room. He stopped and grinned as he reached for his cellphone in his back pocket. 

 

Merle was on the couch, head lulled back and dead asleep. Daryl had his head in his older brother's lap and was also napping soundly with his thumb between his lips. The only one awake was Beau who was perched on the baby's tummy, licking up crumbs off the bib of his overalls. 

 

Rick snapped a picture and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He could get the photo framed for Daryl and perhaps it could come in handy if he ever had to blackmail Merle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to update here the same time I update my journal while I move the other stories over here.


End file.
